<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duet: Stammi Vicino by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443632">Duet: Stammi Vicino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021'>WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Gen, Manicures &amp; Pedicures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дизайн маникюра по мотивам <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGbtU23XYAEAqvV?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">костюмов</a> дуэтной Stammi Vicino</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duet: Stammi Vicino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>